Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+5y = 5$ $2x-5y = -5$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+5y = 5$ $5y = 2x+5$ $y = \dfrac{2}{5}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-5y = -5$ $-5y = -2x-5$ $y = \dfrac{2}{5}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.